dragonballztheabridgedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta
In the TFS universe, Vegeta has a similar personality to his original self; however, he is prone to mak in g weak jokes/puns, and is more easily frustrated, probably from years of putting up with his partner, Nappa. He's basically shown as the only sane person in the show, and thus has a habit of getting a bit angry. His rage reached it's peak when he figured out that Gohan had stolen the Dragon Ball he hid earlier in the lake of a Namekian village he destroyed (his screams were so loud in fact, that his son, Trunks, could hear it from 20 years in the future). He also seems to think that bald people are annoying and are a displeasure to work with (Shown in episode 19 when he tells Krillin he is the second most annoying bald person he's had the displeasure to work with.) It also seems that he doesn't like admitting that he needs help.(Seen in episode 19 when he couldn't even pronounce the word 'help'.) He treats people with very little respect such as Krillin and Guldo. Despite his shortcomings, he can also be seen as the tactical genius he is on several occasions, such as when he got Ginyu to accidentally spill the beans on where the Dragonballs were in episode 22. Like his counterpart he is also very prideful, to the point he refuses to admit his failures (such as when he told Goku he fell down a flight of stairs to explain away getting beaten up by Recoome), even to himself (like in episode 23, when trying to get his head back in the game, by telling himself the only reason Goku defeated Recoome & Burter was cause he softened them up for him). Transformation *Great Ape This is Vegeta's least used transformation. He was only seen within this form twice in the series. The first time Vegeta transformed into this huge ape like monster, he used a power ball resembling similar effects of the moon. His size is paramount, his ears are keen enough to hear a pin drop from a mile away. His eyes are big and red. He has sharp teeth, and a large "U" shaped mouth. Unlike Goku and Gohan, Vegeta retains his rationality when transformed (It is never shown how he obtained this ability, but it is assumed it is due to his training, or because of the fact that he is of the royal bloodline) . He is much more powerful than his normal form when transformed, and easily crushed Goku, who exclaimed that not even a Kaio-ken x 5 would work on him. Vegeta claimed that the power of the Great Ape form is ten times that of the Saiyan's base form. If this math can be applied to the power levels reported by scouters, his power level in this form would be around 180,000, which is the same as Goku's when he fought the Ginyu Force on Namek. However, it is to be noted that Vegeta took a fair dip in power after losing the beam struggle against Goku who used the four-fold Kaio-ken, and then took another drop when generating the "Power Ball" necessary to induce his transformation, as stated by Goku; this should place his power used in the form at around the low 100 thousands mark, if not the high 10s of thousands.